Safe House
by h2ofan
Summary: There is only one place to go, the safe house. Self-isolation to protect themselves is the only answer. What happens when they have to learn to live together without anyone else? Will be changed for lemons later
1. New Day

**Safe House**

**Chapter 1: New Day**

**Rated T {chance of moving up to M for lemons}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception**

**Author's Note: Hello, I have recently neglected fanfiction, so here we are. **

* * *

><p>Arthur noted the sleeping figure beside him. Normally his stomach fluttered with disbelief that she was actually there. After all this time, he couldn't believe it. This time, his stomach fluttered with the thought of why she was there, she wasn't supposed to be. He got up and checked the clock, everyone was completely jet lagged, it was going to be dark in a few hours.<p>

Slowly, and thoughtlessly Arthur pulled on his normal suit attire, minus the jacket, it was a little too hot for that, plus here there was really no need to dress to impress. Plus he didn't have many cloths, only those he had picked out long long ago. He got up and left his hair, not caring if it wasn't gelled for once.

"Arthur," he thought he heard someone whisper his name but it was a false alarm. He was still a little jittery. The sound of everyone shouting at once had given him an instant headache, but now that there was peace and silence it just made him paranoid to think about it.

That was also odd. It had been a long time since Arthur hadn't been somewhere in a city. Arthur was always in the city. Ruralness never worked for him and now he knew why.

He wandered through the odd small house and made his way to the back. Going outside was probably the answer, maybe he could hear something. He slid the sliding glass door open and stepped out onto the grass. Grass, it had been a long time since he had seen it in such abundance. He walked down the lawn and onto the small dock that led far out onto the placid lake. The day had started out so perfectly.

* * *

><p>Eames rolled his eyes for the thousandth time.<p>

"I can't wait to see her," Arthur was almost jumping up and down.

"Calm down, and please control yourself," the forger scoffed, "Just because your finally going to get some…"

"This is more about getting some Eames, my girlfriend, yes _girlfriend_, and I are finally going to be together for more than a week or two! This hasn't happened since before we actually went out!" Arthur said clenching his fists with excitement. Eames folded his arms and looked over the crowd of people surging through the airport.

"I am just glad we are getting back an architect who knows the hell what she's doing," Eames smiled.

This time it was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes. Everyone on the team loved Ariadne, there was no denying. She had that sarcastic humor and motherly temperament. She was patient and caring towards all of them, therefore earning herself a universal feeling of love from the team.

"There she is," Arthur beamed as he saw the unusually short girl head through the crowd. Of course she was modestly wearing boots, she was never one to be ashamed of her height.

"Ariadne!" Eames waved. Her milk chocolate eyes lit up as she spotted them.

"Arthur! Eames!" she dragged a heavy-looking rolling suit case and a large tote bag.

"Hey!" Arthur came forwards. She dropped her things but before she could get her hands on Arthur, Eames intercepted a hug.

"It's good to see you Eames," she hugged her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See that?" Eames raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too cocky," Ariadne shook her head with a wink. She wrapped her hands around Arthur's tie and pulled him down to her level. Falling into a kiss that last for more than a minute. Eames coughed, "If you two have a memory of any sort we do actually have to work."

"Of course Eames, because I know you are the most keen on your work," she teased lightly. He laughed and picked up her suitcase. She kept her bag and headed out with the two of them, if only Arthur knew, he could have told her not to come at all.

* * *

><p>"Look who is back!" Eames called as they entered the warehouse.<p>

Panic flooded through all of them as they saw the usually semi-messy room. Everything was gone. Cleared away and packed up. Shattered glass lay all over the cement floor. The air was filled with a giant dush cloud. Yusuf was already in the room, his hair as messy as a bird's nest.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded, taking his arm away from Ariadne's waist.

"We're done, we've been compromised." Yusuf said, "Most of our stuff…"

"We have to get the hell out of here!" Cobb burst into the middle of the room from standing in the corner, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Where, what?" Ariadne fell into the room. The two other team members only managed a smile towards her but seemed a little preoccupied.

"What is going on, what do you mean compromised?" she demanded.

"Our files, our work, everything is gone." Eames said as he stormed over to his desk.

"They're coming for us?" Arthur looked around. Cobb nodded.

"What are you talking about? What were you working on… who is coming for you…" Ariadne was cut off by the sudden eruption of conversation. They launched around the room, gathering the few things that had been left.

"We have to go to the train station," Arthur said grabbing Ari's hand and giving a sure nod to Eames.

"It looks like we'll have to cool it for the time being," Yusuf said, "Best of luck to you all." He took his bag and started for the door.

"Where are you gonna go?" Cobb asked, looking at the chemist.

"I am heading back to Spain, I will try to ride it out there," he said. With that the chemist took off. Hopefully not for the last time.

"We're going to the safe house right?" Eames looked at Arthur. He nodded, "Ariadne too… we dragged her into this. They'll take her if she doesn't come with us… Cobb?"

"As much as I don't want to, I have to come with you. I can't go back home, kids and attackers don't mix," he said grimly.

"Then its set, we're going to the safe house."

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Ariadne took Arthur's hand in hers. He looked down and over at her. Half her face was hidden in the darkness. The other half pale with moonlight. She blinked waiting for him to answer.<p>

"Yes?" he sighed quietly.

"You should probably come inside. I made everyone some pasta, your favorite." She smirked.

"It's not my favorite, it's just the only thing you can cook well," he laughed.

"Fair enough," she leaned into his arm, "Just know that everything is going to be ok, this is a safe house."

"I know," he said quietly, "It's the matter of how long we're gonna be here that bothers me."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration for this chapter: Brand New Day by Ryan Star and the actual Inception script page 103<strong>

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D**


	2. Sooner or Later

**Safe House**

**Chapter 2: Sooner or Later**

**Rated T {will be changed to M later for lemons}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception**

**Author's Note: I was delighted by the response. You all are awesome people. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to set the tone for the rest of the story with this :D As for updates, bi-weekly, maybe tri-weekly as school will be starting up soon. I know it sounds stupid, like I should have had more time for writing this summer but I think I am more busy out of school than in :/ Anyways I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Ariadne picked up her laundry basket and left her room. Along with doing doing the wash, she was going to have to make dinner<em> again.<em> Day two, and she could already tell that she was going to be the domestic goddess around the safe house. Pretty sad.

"Cobb?" she knocked on the opposite door, "I'm going to make dinner now. Get washed up and be ready in an hour or so." The only answer she received was a grunt from the opposite side. She wasn't going to disturb him though.

Ariadne went down the stairs to find Eames in the small living room area fiddling with a radio set. Only a screwdriver at his side, though he seemed quite intent and seemed to know what he was doing. She would just call for him later, no need in bothering him now. That and she didn't really feel like chatting.

"Well, well, well, what have we been up to today?" Eames asked with a smirk. Ariadne sighed and turned to face him. He looked up as if he knew that she didn't really feel like talking.

"Alot of cleaning," she answered quickly, "this place is a dump, though that doesn't seem to bother any of you."

"I don't plan to live here forever," he answered, putting his ear against the speaker. Turning the knob slowly static came through. He lifted the antenna and there it was.

"Long enough that you find the radio important." She noted.

"Well, there is nothing else to do really," he defended himself, "Now for the television."

He looked up over to the ancient dusty box that sat in the corner. It looked so old that it might have just played black and white. What was it with men and their televisions?

"All right just be ready for dinner," she shrugged, turning back to her own task.

"All right anything for you_ Ari_." he laughed.

"You know I am suddenly starting to feel very maternal to you all," she said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well if you were interested in anything besides dinner and laundry _mum_," he mocked, "_dad_ is outside moping about. Might want to check on him before you do anything else."

"Wha… ok fine, you just clean up," she said. Dropping the laundry basket she turned around and headed out the back door to the yard.

There he was. He had pulled out an old lawn chair from, god knew where. His eyes were intent on the starry sky. There was something weird about being there. The way everyone was acting was just odd, even for them. Ariadne leaned against the wall for a minute. She had to go over everything for a second. She didn't know where she was, or why she was there really. I mean it was obvious their work was compromised but what was so important? Why were they acting like everything was a secret and they were all in on it, keeping her out.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders. He flinched but then relaxed and looked up at her with a slight smile, "Hey… oh… nothing."

"It's been two days. Time to stop moping about and just get on," she offered. He stopped for a long time, making her question whether he had heard her in the first place. His gaze began to fall down to the mountains and pine forest across from the vast lake, or maybe it was a river, Ariadne wasn't sure.

Finally he shifted in his seat, "No, I'm not moping I just…"

"You what?"

"I don't want to talk to them," he said with a sigh.

"Why? They didn't do anything… did they?" she raised an eyebrow. Arthur frowned as he stood and took her hand. "No. I can't. Never mind. Just forget it."

"Arthur," she blocked him from heading back inside. "What is it?"

"This isn't the first time I've had to be in isolation."

"So?"

"So, this isn't the second or third time either. It's my ninth."

"Well at least we'll know that we will survive," she teased. Ariadne took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"What I mean is that, all the times I have had to go to a safe house. Someone loses it, breaks, and they run away or they leave and let's just say it never ends well for someone. Everyone has their secrets and being forced to live together doesn't make things like that easy because everyone is on edge and ready to snap each other's heads off by the fourth or so day." he looked up, "And I like everyone here. I don't want to see things end badly, but I know that sooner or later someone will. It's inevitable."

She sighed and leaned against him, "Well, let's hope this time is different."

"Let's hope," he said. Though he didn't sound convinced in the least.

* * *

><p>Ariadne was forced to make chicken and mashed potatoes. Arthur had had someone drop of groceries. The whole thing seemed shady but he insisted that they couldn't leave. He trusted whoever this person was and they had gotten alot of stuff, but she didn't feel like going through everything that night. So that was what they had to have for dinner.<p>

"So none of you actually told me... where are we?" Ariadne asked as she moved some food around on her plate. Cobb and Eames both turned to Arthur. He looked around the room before answering.

"We are at a safe house, you know that," he said cautiously.

"Obviously but I mean where? The scenery is gorgeous, but I have no idea where we could be. There are massive forests and mountains in plenty of places in the world," she frowned.

"I don't think it's too important. As long as we are safe," he answered, shutting down more chances of her to ask about where they were.

"Ok... well what was this big project you all seem so intent on?" Ariadne asked looking around the table. Cobb's blue eyes shot up to Arthur who glanced at Eames, the only one who avoided eye contact all together. Ariadne sat up and frowned, "well?"

"We shouldn't really talk about it." Eames muttered. "Just in case." He looked around. Cobb nodded and looked down at his food. His face was bright red.

"Well I am sure that I can help you with whatever you're working on. After all I am _the _architect." She rested her chin on her hands playfully but none of the men seemed to get that she was joking. Even Arthur seemed put out.

"So who was your architect before I came back?" she asked, hoping to change the subject but that only made things worse. They weren't going to say anything about this project… at all.

"Fine," Ariadne stood up and yanked Cobb's plate out from underneath of him. She put them in the sink and did the same with Arthur and Eames.

"Hey I wasn't…" but the forger shut his mouth when he saw the pointed glare.

"I was full anyways," Cobb stood up and fled the room like it had been set on fire. The forger was much more slow about it, but made his way out of the room and probably went back to the living room to see if he could get the dinosaur of a television to work.

"Ari," Arthur got up, "You have to calm down."

"Arthur, I am not asking for your deepest darkest secrets. I…"

"Well you didn't have to flip out." He said as he turned on the sink and started to help with the dishes. Ariadne opened her mouth, but she didn't have anything to say. Arthur wasn't even looking at her anymore. Ariadne took a seat atop the counter and just watched him for a moment, cleaning and humming slightly. Maybe he was right, she was a little on edge. Sue her if the idea of being clueless in the middle of nowhere for a while bothered her.

"So what are we doing for dessert?" he asked, turning off the sink. She bit her lip, "What did you get?"

Arthur turned and opened the refrigerator, beginning to dig through the abundance of groceries that he had brought to the house.

"Just remember what I said," Arthur dug into the back, "Someone is gonna break later… or sooner."

"I didn't break, it's just, if we're gonna be here I deserve to know…"

"How about strawberries?" Arthur asked, holding up a cartoon full of her favorite fruit.

"Fine…" she was going to figure out _sooner or later_, whether they liked it or not. Besides, it couldn't be something too bad could it? They were just defensive because it was stolen, not cause it was bad, right? She bit her lip.

"Why don't… we…" he pulled out a whipped cream can, "Have dessert upstairs."

"You got me," she giggled as he handed her the food and picked her up off her feet, carrying her away. What Arthur had said before was getting to her though, this was a phase of happiness and carelessness, but _sooner or later_ someone was going to break. Who was going to break? Was it going to be her? And… how long before the later?

* * *

><p><strong>So I have decided on writing some smut. It will be in a later chapter though, I want to do it after i get a little of the story across :D<strong>

**Inspiration for this chapter: Secrets by One Republic and the actual Inception script page 103**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**


	3. Bet

**Safe House**

**Chapter 3: Bets**

**Rated T {will be changed to M later for lemons}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception**

**Author's Note: You are all so sweet. Sit tight, I promise ACTUAL action to come next chapter ;) (working on new chapter for Proposal, fingers crossed I will have it up by the end of the weekend) **

* * *

><p>"Did they say what it was about?" Ari whispered as they approached the tiny living room. He shook his head. Arthur held Ariadne's hand as they entered the living room. Eames watched them from the recliner he had been plastered in.<p>

"What's going on?" Ariadne asked, taking a seat on the sofa. Cobb stood in the middle of the room the same way he did when he was leading a meeting for a job. He rolled up his sleeves and had that pensive look etched onto his wrinkled face.

"Eames and I were talking this morning and we thought we should have a bit of a house mate meeting." he said looking around the room, "So, maybe we can set down some rules."

"Rules?" Arthur asked, amused at the idea.

"Well first off I think I should say something. We should all have alotted time for certain things." Eames said, not bothering to look at any of them, perfectly content thinking aloud.

"Alotted time for certain things?" Ariadne echoed, confused.

"Yes, things like the washer and the radio," he tilted his head.

"Please Eames, we all know I do the wash around here," Ari scoffed indignantly.

"Ok fine, so the radio and the telly," he pursed his lips and looked at Cobb to take it away.

"We should also take turns doing things. So you don't always have to do the wash," Cobb said, "Like who cooks dinner and cleans up and such." She didn't seem to mind that request.

"Yeah, there are others though." He said a little more timidly. Arthur put his arm around Ariadne and leaned against the back of the couch. It was rare that Cobb was short for words, or shy about saying something.

"What are the _other_ rules?" he pushed.

"Rules of the house, whatever else he has to say is all him." Eames rolled his eyes. Ariadne laughed nervously, "Yeah, come on Cobb, we're not kids. I think we all know what to do and what not to do."

"Ok, I'm just going to be blunt. Arthur, Ariadne, it would be nice if you could… be quiet at night," Eames shrugged. Ariadne's face turned bright red. Arthur began to laugh to her dismay, "Sorry about that."

Eames and Cobb gave each other a satisfied glance before going on. Eames stood up and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Any other requests?" Arthur asked with a yawn.

"No, other than he expected no phone calls, no leaving the house ever for anything. No staying outside past dark, blabbity blabbity blah," he waved away the point man. Ariadne made a small sound that sounded like choking but she started to cough.

"Problem darling?" Eames asked with a smirk.

"No sorry," she stood up and rubbed her face. "I'm just going to step outside for a bit, before lunch."

The others frowned and nodded. The rules weren't going to sit well with her and Arthur already knew it. The others didn't seem to take a notice since they left the room, returning to their usual business of moping about. Reading a book or fiddling with some old thing they had found lying about the house.

"I'm just going to go with her," he excused himself.

"Hey you," Eames grabbed him by the sleeve. Arthur frowned as he stared at the forger.

"We have to have our own little meeting. About Parker," he said. Arthur tensed up, hoping that Ari really was outside.

"Not here, not now Eames," Even Cobb seemed tense. They had to talk about it when they were one hundred percent sure that Ariadne was gone. If she found out... well it would be like hell breaking loose.

"Later."

Arthur nodded and continued to head away. He slipped out to the back of the house. It was beginning to become the place of solitude. The place where they were going when they wanted to get away. It was the only place they could get away though. The only other choice was the basement or the attic and in a house of that age, those places were never pleasant to be.

"Ari, I hope you aren't upset about the whole... noise thing," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"No," she answered monotonously.

"Then why did you leave like you had seen a ghost?" he kissed her jaw bone.

"No calls. No leaving... no... nothing," she breathed, "That's a ot to ask of a person... and for so long!"

"Well I'm still not..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You're not sure of the time. But you said it yourself. You've been here before and it's longer than you would think," she pushed him away from her. He frowned and folded his arms.

The weather was nice, but it was cold. It was almost time for it to snow there. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it happened during their stay.

"How did you even come across a place like this? So far away, so isolated from the rest of the world?" she cursed the house.

"Well, this is my uncle's brother-in-laws, best friend's girlfriend's mother's house." He said as he looked around the old place. Ariadne frowned, "And…"

"Well she was an extractor," he explained. The safe house hadn't just been used by Arthur. Apparently many teams had passed through over the years, though it was ancient house. It had been built well before dream sharing was even a real thing. Though once it was, the lady who somehow knew Arthur had bought it and allowed members of teams to leave things there just in case something came up.

"It was a safe house before there were trackers but now that there are...We have to be careful, people have ways of finding people and things now. Anything out of the normal, people look into, which is why we can't leave the house at all, or make calls, or…"

"Have any fun whatsoever." She sighed.

Sympathetically he took her hand and faked a smile, "hey, at least we're here together… Catch up?"

"There is only so much catching up we can do." She replied dryly, "By the way you talk about it, I think that we will be here longer than we were apart."

He chuckled, "I doubt that." Though he didn't.

She didn't seem convinced at all but nodded, "Yeah… thanks Arthur."

"Anything for you," he said with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After a while they remembered that they had to go back. In a few days time it was already becoming a prison,like a magnet it pulled them back in, no matter how reluctant. As they entered the kitchen Arthur spotted Cobb. He leaned against the counter and held a glossy magazine in his hand. He seemed content with whatever it was, but Arthur couldn't make out the name of it.<p>

"Are you reading my _seventeen_ magazine?" Ariadne laughed.

"It's better reading than the romance novel I found in a drawer upstairs," he defended himself with a shudder. The book seemed to spark her interest entered the room and went straight for the refrigerator. Ariadne opened her mouth to continue the conversation about the romance novel but was drowned out.

"What the bloody hell?" he stood up and looked around.

"Who drank the last beer? We just got them," he shouted. It was as though Ariadne had asked about the secret again. Everyone's eyes darted to each other, looking for support, only to find averting gazes.

"You are so annoying. A bunch of little kids, really." He shook his head.

"Eames we can't be possessive about these things," Arthur tried to calm him.

"Seriously though, you are all going to drive me mad," he said as he slammed the door, leaving the room. Cobb looked over wordlessly at the couple and sighed. Ariadne let go of Arthur's hand and checked her watch. She had started wearing it the day after they arrived. When isolated time seemed to blend and she was the only one who seemed to be keen on actually knowing the hour in the day.

"I am going to get some more cleaning done before noon," she said, "talk to you later." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before following Eames into the other room. Cobb waited until she was gone to start to breath again. There was already tension in the air.

"It really is a shame," he muttered, "the price we pay to be here."

"Our sanity," Arthur chuckled darkly.

"I wonder who it's going to be this time." He said.

"Eames, without a doubt," Arthur shook his head, disappointed. Usually, despite his sarcastic remarks, Eames was a very professional calm and nice person. Rarely was he upset over something as trivial as few beers gone. It was always a sham to see a friend lose themselves but it was imminent in situations like this, and Arthur was sure as hell it wasn't going to be himself.

"Nah," Cobb said as he lifted the magazine off the counter, "It'll be Ariadne easily."

"Excuse me?"

"This is her first time. She is the only woman, she is clueless, once she finds out the truth about our little stay, about Parker, she will go mad… or be mad. Mad enough to break… I can almost guarantee it." He didn't even look up from the column about teen hotties. As if it were a casual thing to talk about, along with the game on Sunday and the weather.

"I can't believe you'd say that."

"And I can't believe you think Eames…" he glanced up. It was obviously starting to trouble him. There actually was a chance it could be Ariadne. Then again, there was a chance it could be any of them. Just because he had lived through it before it didn't mean he could again and again.

"Fine, would you like to make a wager on that?"

"A bet?" Cobb's eyes sparkled with interest. Arthur nodded, "Share from the Grant job."

"You are going down Arthur," he smiled with pleasure. He held out his hand and Arthur took it surely. If he lost this bet he would be losing way more than money and he knew it. Never before had he hoped more that he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration for this chapter: Stereo Hearts (featuring Adam Levine) by Gym Class Heroes and the actual Inception script page 103<strong>

**Parker will be explained later :D ****Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**


	4. Choice

**Safe House**

**Chapter 4: Choice**

**Rated T {will be changed to M later for lemons}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception**

**Author's Note: If the story goes the way I plan, lemon will be in chapter 7 or so… yeah :D I also must apologize for my absence yet again, this time I am full of ideas and itching to write but school just started up and it's going to be the hardest year if the rumors are true so please bare with me. I will try to get chapters up as fast as I can but it's only the fourth day and I have hours of homework and a bunch of tests so sorry!**

* * *

><p>Ariadne couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it to unpack or not. Her hands clenched into fists as she accidentally let slip and looked up at the clock once more. It seemed to be betraying her, only going slower and slower each time she gave a look. There was an easy way to resolve it, but she had been avoiding it so she wouldn't lose track of everything…<p>

The house was silent, another thing that was going to drive her mad. If they were going to be there at least they could be a little social, have a drink or two, turn on the television, play some music. ANYTHING. But no, they chose to retreat to the isolation of their room. Everyone on their own. Someone would definently crack like this. Sticking together is better than fending alone.

She let out a sigh and sat up on the bed. Her fingers running over the scratchy comforter. She bit the tip of her nail and looked around. The wind whizzed past the house, threatening

"Damn it," she hissed as she met the clock once more. With haste she pulled the quilt off the top and dragged it across the room to the grandfather clock that stood in the corner. She had to jump to get it around fully but it worked. Now she couldn't be distracted from… well… from… her thoughts?

This was just ridiculous. There was no reason she had to be there and everyone knew it. She had just tagged along because Arthur was involved. That and she couldn't possibly go back to the apartment she shared with an old school-mate. She had promised her that she would be gone with her boyfriend for at least a month or so. Not only that but she would have to make up a story and nothing really seemed plausible anymore. Not to Ariadne anyways.

Her birthday was approaching quickly. If only she could spend time at her parents like she used to… but no she had told them she would be with Arthur. In Paris, the city of lights. The city of Romance. It was supposed to be the best birthday ever. Perhaps Arthur would even make a move, like they actually move in together.

The Safe House had enough rooms for everyone and it only seemed natural that Ariadne claim a different one that Arthur, seeing as they weren't living together anyways. Sure she had been with him the first two nights, but that was only for… well… for pleasure, not to actually sleep together… in the literal sense.

The sound of the stairs creaking brought her out of her dazy thoughts. Of course it could just be Cobb coming back from getting a drink of water, or Eames using the toilet but something told her it was Arthur, and if it was, she needed to talk to him.

"Arthur?" she opened her door and sure enough he stood there. He seemed a little surprised to see her, almost like he had forgotten… or maybe he was acutely aware of her presence.

"Arthur, I…" Cobb and Eames came trudging up the stairs, muttering something, but stopped as they saw the couple standing in the doorway to her room. With pale faces they moved out of the way and into their rooms, not even bothering to give a, good morning, or a friendly, hello.

"Is everything ok?" she frowned at the men's odd behavior. Ariadne frowned, had they been meeting... without her?

"Everything is fine," he nodded assuring. Casting a glance over his shoulder he pushed her into her room and closed the door.

"Sorry Arthur, I'm not really in the mood..."

"No," he chuckled, "I just don't want them to hear us talking."

"Why… do you have something to say?"

"No, they're just a little… touchy right now. You know. Being cooped up is never good for people who are used to going to different countries every other week." He shrugged nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"I've made up my mind," she bit her lip looking at the suitcase that was half-sticking out of the cloest.

"Made up your mind?" he repeated.

"I should go, I can't stay here just to entertain you, and look after them," she sighed.

"Ari, you know I don't think of you like that," he tried to take her hands but she turned away, wondering to the night stand.

"Yeah, I know but," she took a seat at the edge of the bed, "I can't help but feel like there is no reason for me to be here. These people, whoever they are, they've never seen me. I think I will be safe. I don't even think they would come after you if they haven't by now. I mean, it makes no sense. My birthday is coming up and it will be a good idea for us to either get the fuck out of here, or if you want to stay. It would be nice if you could let me go. Go home, spend some time with my family."

Arthur approached her slowly, taking a seat beside her. He stared at her, unsure of what to say. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it, she could tell. Finally convinced of herself Ariadne bolted up and rushed to the closet. Quickly she removed the luggage and shoved in the few things that she had bothered to take out, a few days laundry and her oral hygiene utensils.

"Please, don't go," his argument was weak, "I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do," she paused, "But not isolated like this. Where no one can breath and everyone is ready to rip each other's throats out. If we're together I need to be alone with you and just you. I thought we were going to travel and have some more time… together. It's just not going to happen here, so even if you don't want to leave, that doesn't mean I can't."

Arthur made little to no attempt to stop her. Finally once she was done, she headed out the door, finally getting him to move. He followed her through the hall and down the stairs.

"What if they do come for you? What then?"

"Arthur, I'm not new to this. I know how to run, and so do you. I'm actually surprised you all would just sit here like ducks and not leave. I mean, none of you have ever been the type to sit around and wait. You usually take off, never to be heard from for months. Masters of stealth. This whole thing is stupid for people as experienced as you." She snipped.

As she reached the door she threw it open wide, and a cold gust settled in.

"Shit," she muttered, pulling one of her sweater sleeves further over her hand.

"You can't leave, it's going to snow here soon, and this is the kind of place where when it snows you're stuck for good."

"It hasn't started yet, and that's all the more reason to go now," she said, pulling her things behind her. Obviously annoyed Arthur tried to pick up her bag but she just yanked her things away from him, glaring.

"I want you to be safe. Please Ariadne."

"You want me to be safe?" she laughed, "You won't tell me why we're hiding and who from!" They hurried down the stone pathway that obviously led to some sort of town. Someone had sent an errand person who they obviously trusted, so this evidently led somewhere.

"They're people who are enemies of our employer."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"The reason we are here is because we have to stay together. We had an agreement that we still have to work. It's why we didn't go. If we cut out, we would be fired." Arthur said quickly.

"Well that's you, you don't need me."

"We _do_ need you!"

"_Please_," her eyebrows bunched together as she turned around, abruptly stopping. "What do you need me for?"

"_I_ need you… and," he spread his arms, "we need you to be here."

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms playfully, "Why?"

"…for the job." He said quickly.

"For the job?" she echoed. Finally something caught her interest.

"Yeah, the architect is gone, so is the chemist but you can step in on one part," his eyes were wide, almost like he was surprised what was coming out of his mouth.

"…and, would Cobb and Eames be ok with this?" she leaned against her bag.

"Why wouldn't they be?" he seemed even more surprised.

There was a long pause. A gust of wind breezed through the air, whistling, the trees whispering with its pass.

"You mean, you're finally going to tell me what this is all about?" she gestured to the strange landscape where she couldn't place on the map.

Hesitatnly Arthur pushed his hands into his pockets. They both shook with cold, but she didn't want to move until she knew where she was going. A small glance over his shoulder and he began to nod.

"Yes," his voice was carried through the wind.

Ariadne licked her already chapped lips and took a few steps back towards him. A smile spilled across his face as he ran to join her. Kissing her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug. Surprised she laughed cooly and returned the hug.

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" she asked. Normally she trusted him but there was something about the way he looked. His features more unsettled, an aware gleam in his eye… or maybe it would better to call it, his scared as shit look.

"Why would I lie to you?" he said, relaxing a little, "you should always trust me."

Ariadne had always been able to tell when Arthur was lying about something. Most of the time anyways. This felt like one of his times, only why would he lie? She would find out, there were no secrets when you lived so closely knit with people. Besides Arthur didn't want to break her trust. So why did this feel so wrong?

"It's really cold outside," she said, shivering. He reached to the side to pick up her bag. Taking her hand a shiver went down her spine. A cold drop fell on her cheek, looking up she realized it was snowing. There would be no leaving now.

* * *

><p><strong>So sue me, update prediction: every weekend (You can thank my honors English class). Speaking of English, guess who didn't edit the chapter? ME, sooo sorry about the mistakes : I just had to get this up cause its overdue**

**Inspiration for this chapter: What We Will Never Know by Innerpartysystem and the actual Inception script page 103**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**


	5. NOTICE

Hi,

So I am going to get right down to it. I am such a disappointment I know but recently I have been having to deal with a lot of stuff in my personal life. I feel horrible because I used to be able to dedicate everything to my fanfiction and now I am just working on it in sporadic cases and I honestly feel horrible about it. It's just one more thing I have to worry about in my life but after this weekend it has become clear that I need to sort out my real life before I try my hand at fanfiction. That being said I am going on a break, not just a hiatus, like I am not going to write anything at all anymore because I can't. I have to put 100% into my fanfiction and with the things that are happening at home, I just can't. It's not schoolwork, that I could handle but its family problems of sorts so I hope you will understand.

So, I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing and supporting my fanfictions. Thank you for having faith in me that I never deserved. I am sorry that I have to give up. However I do wish for my stories to have an ending. I am going to leave them on my account because I have an idea, though I don't know if you will want to. I am willing to let anyone who wants to finish my stories finish them. Even the ones I took down previously. They are all backed up on my computer and you can have them and finish them if you want. Just message me and I will get back to you ASAP.

I am not leaving the fandom completely however. You can still find me on my blog, my Inception-confessions blog, and my youtube. I am very active in those communities so hopefully you can take a look. I am currently making the requests I have received lately, if you have one please message me. The ones I am still working on are:

23 graphic requests

Two one-shot requests (SORRY SARAH! I know you wanted it a long time ago, I am just getting to it)

Nine trailer requests (usually they are posted on tumblr but if you want them on youtube that can be arranged seeing as I have mutliple youtubes :D)

If you have one, like I said drop it in my tumblr ask, because I rarely come on my FF anymore. Thank you so much for everything. I owe you so much and I hope that I am not a complete disappointment.

If no one wants to finish my stories I will finish at a later time but I have no idea when so… yeah. Thank you! You are the best! I am sorry

LAST NOTE: Thank you to Ama who nominated me in the Inception Awards I LOVE YOU and thank you to those who are/have voted for me! You guys... uhh I love you! Good luck to everyone else too! Sorry done rambling! sorry

-h2ofan


	6. Continuation of the story: Chapter 6

**The lovely Azreael has decided to continue my story! I am so thankful and she is going to be following the outline that I had for the story so if you want to check that out it would be AWESOME! I hope you like it because the idea is the same and it's just going to be written by her! PLEASE ENJOY and leave a review! THANK YOU! **

* * *

><p><strong>.nets/7426073/1/Safe_House_CONTINUATION**


End file.
